


WillNE x W2S

by CaramelCoolIce



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelCoolIce/pseuds/CaramelCoolIce
Summary: lol.
Relationships: will lenney/harry lewis
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Will, George, Alex, James and Fraser walked to their new college. They didn't want to go to their sixth form at their old school since nearly everyone there was complete idiots. As soon as they step foot in the building they were amazed at how pristine it looked, unlike the other one that the roadmen had trashed. Will and George had been best friends since reception and they couldn't believe how long their friendship had lasted, everyone else in their friend group had only been friends for 3 years. It was great that they had been accepted as only the best youtubers could attend. Every year Will tried to do something spectacular for george, this year he wanted him to find a special someone. He looked around and a small blond boy wearing a hoodie with the words 'sugg life' on them, OMG! It was Joe Sugg! George noticed as well he was his celeb crush.

George plucked up the courage to walk over to him and introduce himself.

"Hi, I just wanted to say I'm a big fan of your work," George said to the boy.

" Oh my gosh! Are you memeulous? OMG it's you! I'm a big fan of your work, want to hang out after school?!" Joe screamed- fangirling.

George turned around to face Will and gave him the thumbs-up signal. Will smiled, like a proud mother. Until someone ran into him by accident.

"oops I'm so sorry, you're willNE right?" The greyish-blue eyed boy said.

"yeah," Then he turned to see his face and noticed, "Are you wroetoshaw?"

"yeah call me Harry though," Harry insisted.

Will was about to tell Harry if he could move of his leg, when...

"W2S and S2W in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" A deep voice sang it sounded familiar almost like...

"JJ!" Harry shouted, wow the famous KSI was attending his school.


	2. 2

The next day, the boys walked to school together.

"So, Will did you snog Harry yesterday?" James asked.

"James we only met yesterday and I don't even like him that way," Will insisted.

"Yeah sure," Alex joined in.

George stayed silent, until Joe came up to them.

"Hey George! I was wondering if you wanted to go to Nando's tomorrow?" The blond enquired.

George felt a mix of emotions until he finally said "yes."

Joe let out a smile. Not a cheeky one, a fake one but a 'I'm in love with you' smile.

"aww, you're so cute if only Will and Harry could be like that," Fraser smirked.

Simon's POV:

Harry's like a little brother to me, so I don't want him ever getting hurt physically or emotionally. We've known each other for so long we're a bit like that WillNE and his friend memeulous (who also attend this school, can you believe it?!). We all have friend groups in this school, and I'm part of the sidemen group my closest friend in it after Harold is JJ. I went to see him today after school and he started talking about the run in incident yesterday, we've all figured out that Will and Harry would make a great couple and that they now followed each other on social media. Maybe we could set them up with each other?


	3. 3

as the sidemen arrived at the college, Simon and JJ questioned what genius plan they could think of. After their 'great' idea, they stayed up all night watching all the romantic films JJ's mum owned. It was much harder in reality.Harry waddled along behind the rest of them too busy on his phone.

"Oooh, who are you chatting to?" Tobi cooed.

"A new girlfriend," Vikk said.

"Or boyfriend," Ethan suggested.

"CAN YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OH MY GOD EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY?" Harry suddenly burst out.

"oops sorry,"

The truth was, he had been stalking Will's social media and when tobi asked him something he jumped, causing him to like a picture from 4 years ago. Harry started to freak out what if Will thought he was a weirdo, when in fact he just had a massive crush.

Will's POV

I could not stop thinking about Harry, so I went into the library to have a quiet chat with George. 

"Hey George," I whispered.

He looked around for a few seconds before spotting me, "Oh, hi whats wrong,"

I checked to see if anyone was around, "I kind of have a crush on Harry, you know the guy I bumped into,"

George stayed quiet.

"I just think he's really cute, and think his videos are cool,"

George stayed quiet.

"You alright Geor-"

"OMG YES QUEEN WE STAN SECRET CRUSHES, I DON'T CARE IF YOUR OLDER I FEEL LIKE A PROUD MAM-" George suddenly burst out before being interrupted by,

"George Andrews, Will Lenney! This is a library I suggest you visit somewhere else to have a conversation," The teacher said.

The two boys giggled and headed out. Will's phone buzzed it was a notification,

wroetoshaw: liked a post from 4 years ago

He gasped and showed his phone to George. George smirked, they both knew what happened.


	4. 4

Will and George couldn't believe what just happened. As they left the library, George went to the toilet he saw someone familiar washing his hands. KSI.

"Oh hey, it's George right," The taller man asked.

"Y-y-yeah" George replied.

They stood silent for a while before George decided to go into a stall, then JJ asked a strange question.

"Do you have Will's number?"

"Yeah, why"

"So you know Harry-" JJ started before George realised what was happening.

"I'll give you it, if you give Harry's to me," George smirked.

"Deal."

After doing a wee

"Hey George, why are you so happ-" Will asked.

"You're going to talk to harry!" George exclaimed.

"Oh my god. YESSSS!" Will screamed before giving his friend a tight hug and running off.

George smiled to himself, he was such a good friend.

George's POV

I walked to Joe's house, we were secretly going out and only Will and his mate Caspar knew. However I'd never met him and was a bit worried, HE WAS 6FT 2!!! I knocked on the door his sister Zoe opened it.

"Oh hi George, Joe's gone to the shops he'll be back in 5 minutes, Caspar's upstairs though. If you need anything me and Alfie are in my room,"

I nodded and walked upstairs.


	5. 5

caspar's POV

I heard footsteps getting closer to the door, if this was George I didn't want him to be scared of me like most people. 

"Hi casp," I heard a muffled voice from outside the room.

"Oh, hi George," I replied.

He entered the room awkwardly and sat on the edge of Joe's bed. We sat there for a while silently, both wishing Joe was here.

"So Casp, do you fancy anyone," George asked me.

"Not really, I used to fancy Joe sister but when we became friends it became a bit weird," I responded.

George giggled, he asked me a few more questions then we heard Joe enter the house.

"Caspar, you're a pretty decent guy you know?" George said.

"Thanks, you too," I said, beaming since not many people had said that. Had a new friendship started.  
After we all became friends George left saying how much he enjoyed today, I beamed with pride.


	6. 6

Joshua Bradley studied criminology, however he didn't know anyone else who did- apart from Felix however they weren't really friends. Josh idolised Felix, so he thought it would be a bit strange if they were friends, but then he remembered Harry felt the same about JJ and they were close. Josh shrugged it off, plugged his headphones in, played a video and heard Felix's signature intro, 'PeWdIePiE'.

Another boy strolled into the crowded room. He had curly locks and chubby cheeks, also with earphones in listening to lil pump. He recited the words in his head over and over again.

100 on my wrist, 80 on my wrist (what?)  
100 on my wrist, 80 on my wrist (brr)  
100 on my wrist, 80 on my wrist (ooh)  
100 on my wrist, 80 on my wrist  
D Rose, D Rose, D Rose, D Rose  
D Rose, D Rose, D Rose, D Rose  
D Rose, D Rose, D Rose, D Rose  
D Rose, D Rose, D Rose, D Rose  
80 on my wrist, 100 on my wrist (ooh, what?)  
80 on my wrist, 100 on my wrist (brr, ooh)  
80 on my wrist, 100 on my wrist (what, ayy)  
80 on my wrist, 100 on my wrist (ooh)  
D Rose, D Rose, D Rose, D Rose  
D Rose, D Rose, D Rose, D Rose  
D Rose, D Rose, D Rose, D Rose  
D Rose, D Rose, D Rose, D Rose

Then his phone died (thankfully), he searched his backpack for his charger but it was no where to be seen. This would be fine if it was a normal day, but his mum wanted to know what time he would be back. He saw another guy in the room and walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm sorry if this seems rude but, do you have a phone charger that I could borrow,"

Josh turned around, "Yeah sure," Then handed it to him.

"Thanks mate, I'm Joshy by the way," The curly haired boy said.

"Isn't that a coincidence? I'm called Josh too," Josh replied.

"So are you doing criminology too?" 

"Yeah, it's nice to know I know someone now," The darker haired boy smiled.

Just as they were about to carry on their conversation, a ginger boy squawked into the room,

"Joshua Bradley, is that you for real?!" He screamed.

Joshy's POV:

I was so confused right now, I'd just met this guy called Josh and some other guy comes in. I thought Josh said he knew no one.

"Joshua Pieters, my old friend from primary school?!" Josh 1 said. (I will refer to them as this).

Ok, I was even more confused now.

Josh 1 must've seen my expression, "Me and ginger were besties in primary until we were separated in secondary school," He explained.

"Joshy meet Josh, Josh meet Joshy," Josh 1 giggled.

We all had a conversation then, when my phone got to 100%, we all left the library. Since we were so interested in each others lives, we didn't notice the young-looking boy we tripped over. Josh 1 and 2 walked past but I stopped to help him.

"Thanks, hey I've seen you around youtube before. Joshy right." I wasn't paying a lot of attention, until I recognised his voice from old WillNE videos.

"yeah, are you TheBurntChip?" I quickly replied.

He smirked, "Wow 2 josh's in criminology,"

My face changed, "Well actually 4."

Chip was intrigued, so I told him to join the Josh club.


	7. 7

Will had finally plucked up the courage to text Harry, well with George, James, Fraser and Alex watching.

Harry boo ❤

Hi Harry it's me Will, who you bumped in to the other day

Hey Will, I'd been meaning to get your number, glad I've found you 

So I heard there's a party tonight, you fancy going? You can bring your mates

OMG! YES, what time?

10pm

Aww thanks Will 

np, see u x

see u xx


	8. 8

Will smiled, he was proud he didn't chicken out. He was so zoned out, he didn't realise his friends were still watching him texting.

"Aww, a kiss Will, how sweet!" James joked.

Will didn't reply he just blushed, then he remembered. The party was tonight.

"no, no ,no ohhhh no," Will muttered under his breath.

The rest were confused.

"What is it Will?" Fraser asked, calmly.

"I don't know what to wear," Will replied.

George and Alex glanced at each other then smiled.

Then some cheesy teen montage happens. 

After watching many episodes of queer eye and taking Tan France's tips, they decided on one of George's outfits from a while back (white hoodie with denim jacket on top, black jeans).

"OMG baby Will, I'm so proud," George screamed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"George, I'm older than you," Will laughed.

Time skip brought to you by autoglass repair

They pulled up in Will's mum's car. It was Joe's sister's friend's birthday (Louise). She was full of happiness when she opened the door and greeted them all with warm hugs. Alex was all over her shoes, asking where she got them from. George and Will stayed together, they agreed he would leave when Harry arrived. However they spotted someone in the corner of the party- Stephen. Will's childhood bully. Will swallowed hard, and squeezed Georges hand.


	9. 9

"Hey Will," Stephen croaked.

"Back off Stephen," George spoke back.

"What did you say to me midget?"

"He said back off," Will replied angrily.

"Oh so you finally speak," Stephen said before approaching the boy and shoving him into a wall.

"Oi Stephen what you doing?" Louise called.

"Go one Stephen, show him what you can do!" Will heard Alfie shout.

Harry arrived.

Stephen shoved Will into a wall, causing him to bruise. Stephen smirked and Alfie chuckled, before Felix grabbed him and held him back.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? He's literally only one year younger than you, doesn't make that much of a difference," He spoke fiercely.

Whilst this argument happened George, Harry and Lannan (another guy who was at the party, Lazarbeam) comforted Will. Zoe stayed next to Alfie, looking like a tomato before finally blowing,

"Alfie, I've had enough of you, I don't think I can be with you anymore," She ran off to the garden head in her hands crying. Louise and Caspar chased after her. However after a while Louise left smiling alone. Meanwhile Felix had shoved Stephen and Alfie out of the door and Will was still on the floor. Lannan passed him a WKD and a packet of Walker's. George spotted Joe later on and left, Lannan spotted a girl and walked off into a room so only Will and Harry were together. Alone.


	10. 10

Harry's POV:

I edged closer to the bruised boy, he was almost asleep. He leant his head on my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair. Why was he so cute? Will's eyes flickered open after a while, I quickly removed my hand from his head- he must've noticed since he told me to carry on. A sense of relief was in my stomach. I turned my head around, Lannan was chatting some girl up, Joe and George were making out and jj and Simon were getting to the kareoke machine. I expected to see some drunk performance but boy was I wrong.

" YO WHATS UP ITS YOUR BOY GAY SI LGBT" he screamed before picking Simon up and kissing him. (yes I took that line from a james daniel video, heres the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sioh_gRgSJo ).

Everyone at this party had someone to be with, apart from me. I realised I was still massaging Will's head, I smiled this was adorable. As the night grew, more people left George told me Will's mum was coming to pick us up. I was glad because I didn't have any money left for a taxi. When Will's mum arrived George was the only one awake (this is what he told me happened). She must've seen Will on top of me and my hand in his hair.

"Aww, thats so cute," She whispered.

George smiled and nodded his head. George shook me awake and I picked Will up and strapped him into his seatbelt. He woke up during the ride and told me he had some tickets to a juice WRLD concert (RIP, but we'll pretend he's still here with us legends never die) however he had no one to go with him I told him I would come.

"It's a date," He told me with a smile.

Will's mum and George chuckled from the front of the car.

I stan Will's mum idk why.


	11. 11

Joe's POV:

I saw George arrive at the party ages after I did, with his usual group of friends. I was waiting for ages since Zoe made me come early. When I saw him I smiled.

"Hi Joe!" He called.

"Hi George!" I replied excitedly.

"Hey," He said in a lower voice, "I'm going to stay with Will for a bit until Harry gets here, sorry,"

"No, it's alright George we've got ages at this party," I answered cheerily.

he nodded and stayed there until Harry arrived, as he approached me we heard a bang. Will was on the floor and Harry and Lannan were on the floor next to him. George ran back to him, and Felix shoved Stephen and Alfie out of the door. Eventually, George came back to me and explained Will liked Harry, like liked him. By the time the clock reached midnight I saw Caspar and Zoe hugging outside, I knew it. I had asked him but he denied it. I was so happy for him. Me and George had kissed a few times by now and Will had fallen asleep on Harry. George explained to me that Will's mum was picking him up. As soon as she arrived she commented on how cute they were, I hope my parents are like that when I come out. I waved goodbye to George and he air kissed me bye.

Time skip to day before the concert brought to you by Hastings direct.

Will's POV:

Me and Harry visited the shops and bought some festival clothing (Harry really looked cute in a bucket hat.) We also bought some face glitter to make the day sparkle. He was especially excited since we were sat near the front of the stadium. 

The next day, I walked to Harry's house and his mum answered the door. She grinned at the sight of me and asked me if I wanted a cup of tea since Harry was still getting ready. When he finally came downstairs he looked amazing, I must've showed it since he asked me if I was alright. He went to go and find his socks then Harry's mum turned to face me. 

"He likes you, you know," She whispered.

"Really?!" I mouthed.

She smiled again, and told us to have a good time.


	12. 12

Will and Harry enjoyed the ride there, doing glitter makeup on each other and trying to learn the lyrics to the songs, but then,

"Will, how come you didn't invite George, but invited me?" Harry asked.

"George was going on a date with Joe, and someone told me you liked juice WRLD."

Harry smiled then thought- who told Will he liked juice WRLD? Time flied on that ride, and they arrived at the concert. Covered in glitter, and wearing neon outfits they walked in. They sang along to all of the songs.

I still see your shadows in my room  
Can't take back the love that I gave you  
It's to the point where I love and I hate you  
And I cannot change you so I must replace you (oh)  
Easier said than done  
I thought you were the one  
Listening to my heart instead of my head  
You found another one, but  
I am the better one  
I won't let you forget me.

After lucid dreams played, there was an interval and juice wanted everyone to sway to the rhythm of a song. Will clasped Harry's hand in his and swayed. Eventually a kiss cam was put up, zooming in on people even if they weren't couples. Then something they didn't expect to happen, happened.

The camera zoomed in on Harry and Will holding hands. Without hesitation, Harry cupped Will's face and kissed him. Silence. Then applause.

"WOOO! GAY RIGHTS!" juice screamed.

The two boys felt happy. As they arrived back at Harry's house, Harry's mum congratulated them.

"Mum, how did you know?" 

"A fan posted it on youtube, and you're mate Fraser reposted it," She replied.

Harry turned to Will, "Will, I have a massive crush on you and I was too scared to adm-" He was cut off by a soft kiss from Will.

"Don't worry," he whispered.


	13. aftermath (does that sound aggressive lmao)

Today I will be sharing with you what happened after these events took place.

Stephen and Alfie still were friends but not with anyone else.

The four Joshs' went on the create a youtube group called Jjjjosh.

Zoe and Caspar got together.

Joe's family accepted him for being gay, him and George staysd together their whole life until they died.

JJ and Simon did end up going out with each other, then became a meme.

And finally, Will and Harry went on cute dates every month.

And George and Will were best friends for life.


End file.
